Cows, Sheep, and Emus
by Shea Tynan Peregrine
Summary: Don't write when you're on a sugar high. This fic is an example. You have been duly warned. Co-written with Mei Aurora Darkling, sentence by sentence. R+R.


Cows, Sheep, and Emus  
  
Typed by S.T. Peregrine and M.A. Darkling  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we never came up with Golden Sun. Honestly. No, really. You don't believe us? Then that's your problem, isn't it.  
  
  
  
Isaac was enjoying himself.  
  
Perhaps it was because Garet, Mia and Ivan were not present.  
  
Isaac started whistling and skipped along, drawing stares from the townsfolk.  
  
Ironically, all the townsfolk were Djinn.  
  
And cows, don't forget the cows.  
  
Alright, cows, too.  
  
The cows were chewing their cud peacefully… until Isaac came along.  
  
Then the cows took off their masks and attacked him!  
  
As Isaac was being mobbed by a herd of angry sheep, he heard a yell.  
  
It was Jenna, who began to complain to Isaac that he had used all of her hair gel.  
  
Then, she tried to whack all the sheep with her stick.  
  
The sheep were relentless.  
  
Jenna finally offered them her last bottle of shampoo, and they dispersed to their various fields.  
  
"Isaac?" Jenna asked. "What was that all about?"  
  
Isaac snorted. "I was being criminally happy."  
  
"Oh," Jenna said. "I warned you about that."  
  
"You also forgot to remind me to take my meds this morning."  
  
Jenna shrugged, saying: "I'm a busy woman. Boss people around, get kidnapped, boss kidnappers around, save you from psychotic sheep . . ."  
  
"Hey, I thought they were cows."  
  
"You think a lot of things."  
  
Isaac dragged himself across the ground to Jenna, and attatched himself to her foot.  
  
Jenna sighed and started walking (with difficulty) to the Colosso to watch Ivan beat up poor defenseless bunny slippers.  
  
A very dirty Isaac muttered, "Watch out for cows."  
  
"Cows?" Jenna inquired brightly. "What cows? What cows do you speak of? Those were sheep if I recall correctly."  
  
"Fine. Watch out for emus."  
  
"Fair enough," and Jenna continued walking in silence.  
  
Suddenly, a buffalo, a goat, and an ostrich ambushed the two from an alleyway.  
  
"Well," Isaac sighed. "They're not sheep or emus."  
  
Jenna, still grinning insanely, said, "Or cows."  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
The ostrich took off its mask, revealing itself to be an exact mirror image of Isaac.  
  
Jenna gasped in surprise, then in a low whisper, she squealed "There's two of them!"  
  
She squinted hard at the goat, trying to figure out why it had dark auburn hair, exactly like hers.  
  
Isaac was in a state of shock.  
  
Isaac and Jenna could only agree on two things, one, that potted plants add a lot of décor to a room, and two, that fangirls were absolutely HORRID.  
  
Isaac's left little finger started to twitch, which only happened when a fangirl was within a three-foot radius.  
  
Isaac groaned. "Jenna!"  
  
"What?" Jenna called out, fighting back the buffalo.  
  
"Fangirl alert!"  
  
The buffalo ripped off its mask, revealing a sinister pink-haired anime girl with a possessed look on her face.  
  
Isaac struggled against the hold of the goat/Jenna clone, and managed to free one arm.  
  
With that arm, he pulled out a cell phone, dialed a number on speed dial and relayed a message that decided his life or favorite scarf.  
  
************  
  
Garet, Ivan, and Mia rounded the corner just in time to see the tip of Isaac's hair disappear behind a dumpster.  
  
Mia ran to save him, while Garet stood, being confused, and Ivan continued to mercilessly beat the bunny slippers into the ground.  
  
Before the three could do anything else, Jenna emerged, supporting a somewhat disheveled Isaac.  
  
"Jenna! Isaac! What happened!? Why didn't you call us?" Mia cried out.  
  
"Why would we want to call you?" Isaac replied.  
  
"We ordered out for pizza!" Jenna said happily.  
  
"And shared with two clones and a fangirl."  
  
Two miles away, a small child named Jill poured some orange juice and spilled it all over the table. 


End file.
